His Eyes
by KnightNinja13
Summary: Alex has done some things behind Mason's back. Will she learn to tell the truth or will she lie herself out of the mess? Justin/Alex is included throughout the story and Justin is majorly OOC so if you don't like, don't read.
1. His Eyes

**Alex: So...Mason doesn't know?**

**Me: Nope**

**Alex:...will I get away with it?**

**Me: You usually do**

**Mason: What are you two talking about?**

**Alex and Me: NOTHING!**

**Mason: ok?**

**Justin: *steps behind Alex and wraps arms behind waist* will you just do the desclaimer?**

**Mason: *suspisciously* yeah the disclaimer**

**Me: sure sure**

**I do not own Alex, Justin or Mason (sadly) I also don't own WOWP**

* * *

><p>I ran directly to where we had met. I had done so unknowingly, as the rain poured down. I could hear his panting behind me. I turned.<p>

He was soaking wet, just like me. His golden hair matted down and some srands covering his eyes. His beautiful eyes that stared me down until I couldn't take it anymore.

I couldn't take not telling him the truth. The fact that he would be hurt was the only thing that stopped me.

He straightened up and his eyes continued to slowly break me. Those pools of dark midnight blue would be the end of me.

"Why did you run?" He asked in his smooth english accent.

"I can't tell you." I answered quietly. I was glad it was raining, that way he couldn't see my tears.

"Why not?"

My body stiffened and so many answers to that question ran through my head.

"Because." I thought to myself.

"If I tell you, I'm afraid you'll hate me. Because, I'm afraid you won't want to see me again. I'm afraid you won't hug me like you do or kiss me passionatly. I'm afraid you won't love me anymore. That's why."

I didn't tell him that though, I couldn't. Mason meant the world to me and I was afraid to tell him the truth. I was a coward. A coward that loved to push people away.

"Fine. Do you want to know why I ran? Do you really want to know? I'll tell you then. I ran because I don't love you."

His eyes widened and I could see his heart breaking in them. The same eyes that had me intimidated a mere minute ago where not there anymore.

I had replaced them with bottomless pits of sadness. Yet, he did not wallow in the sadness his eyes showed.

"You're lying. Stop lying to me! Why do you insist on never telling me what's on your mind?"

He had caught me off guard. I was not expecting that. In fact I had no idea he knew. How could he know when I didn't know? It was simple. I'm a good liar and when a good liar lies to herself, it never ends well.

"I don't know." I whispered.

Mason stepped closer. He was a foot away from me now and I did not like it.

"Why can't you just give up! You're trying so hard to tame me. I'll never be what you want! Just leave me alone!"

I fell to the ground sobbing. My plan was ruined. I couldn't do it anymore. It was all in those eyes. His eyes.

I am in love with his eyes. I am in love with him. Mason.

I felt his arms wrap around me as he lifted me up bridal style.

"I wouldn't change you for the world. I love you, silly girl. If you don't want to tell me then fine. Just..." he paused and a tear rolled down his cheek. "never tell me you don't love me unless it's true."

I burried my face in his chest. Never. I would never tell him the truth. I would never tell him the bad things I had done with Justin.

All that mattered to me were my selfish thoughts and his eyes. His eyes that were full of love and forgiveness. His eyes were mine.

He was mine and I wouldn't, couldn't change that even if I tried.


	2. My Liar

**Alex: Justin...is what I think true**

**Justin: Which part?**

**Alex: When you cry...**

**Justin: It might. You won't know till later though.**

**Alex: Okay.**

**Mason: There you are, Alex!**

**Alex: -jumps in surprise- Here I am...**

**Justin: -glares- Yep. Just do the disclaimer.**

**Me: I do not own WOWP...wish I did.**

* * *

><p>"He almost found out….he followed me after I ran out of the restaurant." I said looking down at my older brother who was lying down with his arms behind his head and his eyes closed.<p>

"Did he suspect anything?"

"No. But…" His eyes opened.

"But what, does he or does he not?" He was getting irritated I could tell. He always looked at me with cold, uncaring eyes when he was. I looked away.

"I couldn't end it with him…" He grabbed my arm and pulled me down hard on to the bed next to him where he proceeded to get on top and place his hands around my neck.

"You couldn't or you wouldn't? It's not because you care you've never cared, you're just a slut aren't you?"

My eyes were stinging with tears and he was holding me down hard enough it would leave a bruise. I loved Justin just as much as I loved Mason; he made it hard sometimes though.

"I couldn't," his grip tightens, "he looked so hurt I just couldn't." His grip was so tight now I had to choke out the words. "Please, believe me. I'll do it next time. I have a plan. Please….I can't…"

He let go suddenly and pressed himself into my shoulder, sobbing. I wasn't surprised as much as I was the first time he had done this. I think he always felt guilty after hurting me, he was like that. All I could do to comfort him was wrap him in my arms and tell him it was alright.

"You still love me right?"

"Yes, Yes, of course. Why would I stop now?"

He lifted himself up and supported himself and his left arm, using his right hand to gently stroke my already bruising neck.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Nothing some concealer won't hide." He rolled off and sighed.

"What's your plan?"

"I decided I can't dump him without telling him about us….and, well, I don't know how he'll take that." I was silent for a couple of seconds waiting for Justin to start cursing or insulting Mason. He didn't.

"Remember that spell that allows you to change your appearance? We could tweak it and make it look like I'm cheating on him. That way he dumps me…and then you, as my older brother, can beat him up for breaking my heart. That's what you want right?"

He smirked and pulled me closer.

"You are such a liar. But you're my liar. Always were, and always will be." He kissed me then and it would have turned into more than just a kiss if our mom hadn't called us down for dinner.


	3. If Only

**Alex: So we meet at the art gallery right?**

**Mason: Of course *hugs tightly***

**Justin: *smirks at Alex* Hey Juliet want to hang out afterwords? *pulls her in and kisses her deeply***

**Juliet: *giggles* Depends on what you mean by hang out...**

**Alex: *glares* Oh please just do the disclaimer. I'd like to keep my lunch.**

**Me: *sigh* I do not own WOWP...I wish I did though ^^**

* * *

><p>Diner was the same as always with Harper and Zeke playing up the whole couple scene on the opposite side of the table. I couldn't help but smile at them. Harper used to follow Justin like a blind puppy dog during the first, second, and third encounters that I had with him. I couldn't help but tell her it would never work out because, well, he had me. Of course she didn't know that we'd kissed or had any type of a relationship other than our brother and sister one but not many people knew about that.<p>

That changed when Mason showed up, that day in art class was the happiest I had been. He was so charming and care free after I found out he was a werewolf that made things easier, I wouldn't have to hide from him like I did with other guys. I didn't have to hide from Justin either but that was different. Both relationships were different. As I looked at Harper and Zeke I couldn't help but wonder why I couldn't have that. The happiness that they had would never be mine. Not with any guy in the world.

I felt Justin's hand on my thigh slowly stroking the small area of exposed skin my skirt and knee highs didn't cover. "Maybe with him….." and then Mom opened the door and Mason walked in. Justin only tightened his grip but I managed to get up and greet Mason. I could feel Justin glaring at us but he couldn't really do anything at the moment.

"Hey, Alex, the new art gallery just opened across the street from Juliet's substation….would you like to go with me? I'd figure I'd make it up to you for our little escapade in the rain two days ago." He said in his accent ending the phrase with his signature smile. My parents and Harper were watching what was I supposed to say?"Sure, sounds like fun. Maybe Justin can come with Juliet." I said hopefully.

I looked at Justin who smiled in agreement remembering he even had a girlfriend at all. I feel sorry for Juliet. The beautiful blonde vampire had no clue who she had fallen for. Justin wasn't the dork he used to be but he was a decent actor when it came to our friends and family. He was especially good at hiding it from Juliet. I think the only reason he kept her around after the first time was because I couldn't say good bye to Mason. I admit that whenever I catch them kissing or flirting the way they do I get a tad jealous….I hide it with my usual "that's so gross' façade. No one thinks of it because I'm like that all the time but Justin knows.

He knows my weaknesses and I used to know his but know…..my brother is my lover and he's no longer the same person. I can't say I want to go back to our sibling banters because I really like our kisses and caresses better. I'm a sick person. I'm a liar too. What's worse is that I want Mason just as much and all I can do is stand here in front of him and lie while he looks at me with loving eyes and wraps me in his embrace just to say "I can't wait to see you there." When he leaves I run up to my room skipping diner all together.

I can't take the guilt, I have to end it. I've tried but I'm so weak. If only I could find out what changed Justin, if only I could rewind to our first kiss, if only I could say no. If only I hadn't fallen in love with the foreign exchange student at the same time I had fallen for my older brother.


	4. Just Siblings

**Short I know and it's been a while too but school's just around the corner and I've moved to a new house so unpacking has been my main priority. Thanks for sticking by though and as always...WOWP is not mine and it never will be.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to no sounds. Dad and mom weren't explaining something to Max and Harper's usual humming wasn't heard either. I got out from under the warm covers and slipped my robe on slowly walking down to the substation. No one was in site so I went to check the lair. "Justin? Max? Harper?" Silence filled the air. I turned to leave when I ran into something soft but sturdy.<p>

"Hey, Alex, what's the rush?" "Mason?" He smirked, pulling my body towards his. "Justin was right about you." He took a deep breath almost like he wanted to inhale as much as my shampoos scent. "You're so bitter sweet, Alex. Is that why you couldn't tell me you preferred your own brother over me? I don't mind sharing but you have to tell me these things." His fingers slowly wove into my hair.

This was strange…. Mason didn't know about Justin and things were never so slow with him. This was almost soothing…..I closed my eyes and laid my head on his chest. "No, no, no. You cannot avoid discussing your affair. I trusted you, Alex. How could you?" He had pulled me off of him, holding my wrists. His grip was hard and then I started to burn. "Mason, let go. You're hurting me!" "You're hurting me. Why couldn't you tell me? Why?" "Mason, it burns, stop!" I was crying, begging, and then I screamed and I was back in my room.

"Alex, you're okay. It was just a bad dream, you're okay." Justin's voice, so familiar, combined with his embrace reduced my crying to silent sobs. "Justin's what happened is everything okay" Oh, Harper. Even her nightgown was crazy enough to make me smile. "She's fine. You can go back to sleep and please, don't tell our parents about this when they come back." She nodded and left. "Justin, why'd you come up here?" "I heard you scream. Your door was locked but I had my wand." "I screamed out loud?" "Yes." He pulled me closer. "Can you stay with me?" "Of course I can." He made to get up but I stopped him. "No, just as my brother, stay with me." He hesitated but understood. That was the first time in two months that he was just my brother and I was just his sister.


	5. Say Goodbye to Sandra Dee

**I've decided that I would stop doin the little character convos before each chapter so you guys can just dive into the story so once again I do not own anything but the plot which came from a procrastinating mind.**

* * *

><p>I woke up to the smell of pancakes and the sound of Zeke singing in the dining room. I quickly ran downstairs as I had in my nightmare before but thankfully things were normal. Except that Juliet and Harper were giggling over something Zeke did together. That surprised me. "Since when did you two become buddies?" I said crossing my arms. Juliet smiled. "We're not exactly at that stage, Alex; Harper was just keeping me company while I waited for you." I was taken aback. "Me?" "I wanted to tell you something before our double date, well, more like ask." My first thought was that she suspected something was up but as I led her up to my room I knew it was nothing like that.<p>

She sat on my unmade bed while I stood by the door hoping she wouldn't be able to smell Justin's scent from the night before. Granted we hadn't done anything but he was still her boyfriend. "I know this might be weird but…do you think you could give me a makeover?" I snorted but returned to looking serious when she glared at me. "Juliet, you don't need to impress anyone, I mean you dated that guy that invented salad or something." "Julius did not invent salad and it's just that I think Justin has a thing for like…bad girls. His last serious relationship was with that Miranda girl." Oh, wow, this was different but maybe it was true…. "Alright, I'll help you." I said walking towards my dresser. I pulled out a drawer and brushed my fingertips on the bottom. Once I found the small piece of plastic taped to the underside of the drawer I tossed on a jacket before leading Juliet out of the Russo household.

"Where are we going?" "To the mall." Juliet's eyes sparkled and she smiled warmly at me. I was going to enjoy this. We spent all of our morning at the mall stopping at Express, Hot Topic, and 5.7.9. Our final stop was Mac. Generally I never really used heavy makeup and I wouldn't recommend it to anyone...not that Juliet needed it but she could pull off a slightly red lip with a dusty gray smokey eye if not just plain lip gloss and liner. It would pull her look together.

As we were loading our haul into the taxi Juliet got a worried expression on her once relaxed face. "What's wrong?" "I just realized you paid for all of this and I don't even know how..." I laughed and as the doors shut I showed her what I had gotten out from my dresser. "That's not Justin's is it?" I smiled and her eyes widened. "Is that why you made me get something at Victoria's Secret?" I laughed again. "Believe it or not this credit card's mine. Where di you think all the money I earned with my scams went?" She joined in my laughter.

We decided to make her over at her place so Justin wouldn't find out so the driver stopped at the Late Night Bite and left with his fair. Out of Juiet's new wardrove she settled for a grey heart fringe tank top, lovesick black skinny jeans, a bling earbuds necklace, and a pair of black stud slouch booties all from Hot Topic.

I left her place just so it would be more of a surprise. I knew Harper wouldn't tell anyone either. I knew Justin would be surprised at what lengths Juliet would go for him but...I also knew that he would be slightly irritated that I would help his girlfriend try to strengthen their relationship. Apperently he had a conscience too, he just...rarely showed it around it around me and Juliet.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need to work on making the chapters longer for you guys I just seem to run out of details to elaborate on the simple ideas that come to mind. I'll work on it. Anyways, if you want to see pics of the outfit Juliet will wear to double date message me and I'll send you the links or you just look them up yourselvrs at Hot Topic's web site the names I used should be the correct ones.<strong>


	6. Not His Eyes

**No excuses for my absence. I promised myself I wouldn't be like those author's that left reader's hanging on like chapter four so here's another chapter and I'll do nothing but write while the ideas are still fresh (somewhat). Remeber: I DO NOT OWN WOWP...although I wish I did.**

* * *

><p>It was almost time to go. I had been so concentrated on Juliet I decided I had no real time to change into anything special myself plus, anything I pulled out from my closet or had magically appeared by my wand wouldn't have the same effect as Juliet's new "bad girl" look.<p>

I left things at that and just brushed through my hair and grabbed my bag with matching jacket only to run into Justin as I walked out of my room.

"We're doing it today." He said with a cold tone that matched the look on his face.

"What, the double date? Yeah, I know, we should get a move on." I said trying to walk past him. That plan backfired as soon as he grabbed my wrist in that bruise causing manner that seemed to be normal now a days and pulled me back.

"No, smart ass, today you are going to get dumped. Unless, you decided you didn't want to go through with it. If that's the case then I guess I'll just tell him that you did and punish you later." He let go and before I could protest there it was. There was a quick flicker of something in his eyes and then he saw the red hand print on my wrist and hugged me.

"Alex, I am so sorry. Forgive me, please." I was speechless. I mean what was there to say. I had guessed partially right on why Justin always cried, he did feel guilty when he hurt me over trivial things only because….well, I don't think it was him hurting me. Then I wondered…

"Alex, are you alright? Please, if you don't want to talk to me ever again I understand just tell me you're fine." He said pulling me away from him at arm's length. I looked into his eyes and told him what I always did as I lifted a hand to caress his cheek.

"I forgive you." And the flicker came back.

"Do you still love me?" It was the Justin that wanted more than just sibling banter not the one that had felt guilty minutes ago.

"Of course, why would I stop now?" the answer came out of my lips so easily now and I somewhat understood what had made happiness seem so far off to me. I didn't love my brother as more than a brother, I loved what the thing that used his body had turned him into. But what was that flicker? And how did it get there behind his eyes in the first place….His eyes…..no, not his eyes. Those weren't Justin's eyes anymore, at least when that 'thing' wanted them to be.


	7. Open Book

**Here's another one just for you ^^ I do not own WOWP nor will I ever. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Had I just discovered what I really thought I had? Was Justin not Justin but someone else altogether? I didn't know and that scared me.<p>

On our way to the museum I didn't even talk or say anything to him and that was fine because he seemed to be himself again until he saw Juliet. The flicker came back immediately. How had I missed it before? It was so obviously there but if Juliet and Mason hadn't noticed it…maybe Justin knew that he wasn't himself and now he was fighting. I wasn't crazy but I knew that that small flicker in his eyes was recent and it screamed out "Help me!"

"What are you wearing?" He said. I could almost hear distaste in his voice but he caught himself as tears built up in Juliet's eyes. He went to her and wiped away the tear that was brave enough to fall first gently.

"Oh no, I love it. It's just not you, love. You look…..why?" Juliet looked deep into his eyes.

"I just thought you liked bad girls. I wanted to…surprise you later too….." She shied away looking immediately at the ground. Justin smirked. It was a quick smirk and it was directed at me. I knew before he even grabbed Juliet and pulled her towards him that he was doing it on purpose. He wanted me to watch him kiss her deeply wanted me to say "Oh, gross. Can you guys get a room I just ate breakfast." But I wasn't going to do that.

Don't get me wrong things hadn't magically changed because I knew it wasn't really Justin that did things to me. I really wanted to just rip Juliet out of his arms and take her place. I felt as though whatever was in him knew that he had me tied to him. That I would do anything to have him to myself and then I saw Mason.

Mason with his sweet smile that always reached his eyes. I knew Mason so I ran into his arms hopeful that he wouldn't think something was wrong, that I was just happy to see him, which I really was.

"Mason!" I squealed practically attacking his lips. He seemed to enjoy it and I laughed pulling away as he was pulling in.

"I should ask you to come to the museum more often." He laughed. I punched him playfully on the shoulder and we walked to where Justin and Juliet were. Justin was clearly not happy. His eyes told me that. I was amazed at how in the past couple of hours I had learned that if I watched his eyes I could tell. And that now, he couldn't lie to me.


	8. Unrational Temptation

**Now...there is a reaon I have decided to change the rating and somewhat edit the summary. Remember I do not own WOWP and if you have any ideas for future chapters or stories I'd love to hear from you. TFR, enjoy.**

* * *

><p>I couldn't remember the last time I had been with Mason, just having fun, on an actual date. Justin was being himself which made me feel relaxed if even for a bit. I laughed every time Juliet went into a rant about some painter and how he was so misunderstood when he was alive or whenever Justin told me I didn't appreciate art. The latter was me hoping he would stay just my brother a little longer.<p>

"Oh my gosh, Justin, isn't she beautiful?" Juliet had dragged Justin to some painting of…..The Mona Lisa? Yeah, that one except without Harper's homemade jewelry like the old one had. I had to admit she was okay looking but I had seen prettier girls.

"Not as pretty as you." I rolled my eyes, this time in serious sister disgust. It was Justin and Juliet's butterfly kiss not…you know His or Its kiss.

"Alex, I want to show you something." I turned towards mason and smiled. Things were getting better today. I hoped nothing would change that as Mason dragged me away to the other side of the exhibit.

"Mason, is that what I think it is?" I said walking up to the painting he had wanted to show me.

"Starry Night, your favorite painting and the only one you know by name."

Yes, it was the only painting I actually knew the name of. The way the night had been captured had left me speechless the first time I saw a replica hanging on the wall. I was walking closer and closer with each passing second aching to reach out and touch the paint and then Juliet came running in.

What happened next went so quick I couldn't believe it had actually happened. Juliet, not being used to the certain types of shoes she was wearing tripped on herself and collided with a pillar that was home to a very intricately decorated vase. I dived to catch it and I caught it but who knew it was so delicate it would shatter on impact with my arms.

Lucky for us no one was exactly in viewing distance so I grabbed my wand from its hiding place when Justin stopped me.

"You're hurt. Go to the bathroom and lock yourself in, I'll be there as soon as I fix this."

"Alex, I'm so sorry. I hope Justin can make your wounds heal faster than normal."

"Juliet, don't worry, I know what I'm doing. You and Mason just keep watch okay."

She nodded, Justin turned towards me pointed his wand at the vase and it was fixed. Everything seemed back to normal but my arms were still bleeding. We both locked ourselves in the family restroom and he looked at the damage.

"It's your fault you know. If you hadn't helped Juliet –"I cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah, I wouldn't be bleeding to death. Why did you tell her it would take long anyways?" I asked. I was already healed so this confused me. That's when I saw the flicker I had forgotten about during the commotion.

He immediately pushed me into the wall where I was kissed me with a bruising force. He was holding my hands above my head by the wrists with his left hand and used the other to caress my face. I would say I wasn't enjoying the intensity of the moment and that I was feeling guilty for doing this while Mason was outside the door with Juliet but I would be lying.

I felt as though this time things would go further than usual and I wanted them to. Then he stopped and smirked at my dishelved appearance.

"You thought I would forget? I told you if we didn't go through with the plan today I would punish you. That's just what I'm going to do" He suckled on my neck's pulse point and I let out a breathy moan. He replied in a less subtle yet obvious way.

"You make it hard to punish you. I thank you though. While I'm with Juliet tonight…I'll think of this moment and enjoy myself to the fullest. Think of me, will you, with Juliet underneath me making the most beautiful noises known to man." He whispered all of this in my ear his voice husky with lust.

As much as I knew I shouldn't care that he would do those things with Juliet I nearly boiled over with unwanted jealousy. Why did my emotions do what he wanted them to do? I wasn't necessarily a virgin but at the same time I was. I didn't want to give what I had saved for someone special to my brother or the thing inside of his head but I felt like I had to, like I wouldn't be satisfied until I did.

My body made its decision and as I wrapped one leg around his waist I knew that I wouldn't have to worry about him going to Juliet. I also knew that if someone did not knock on the bathroom door right now I would cross a line that shouldn't have been made in the first place.

"Alex, Justin, is everything okay in there?" rang Juliet's voice through the red haze that had overcome my mind.

"Yes! Be out in a minute." I replied when Justin growled at Juliet's interruption before putting me down. Yes, he actually growled at Juliet.

When we walked out I prayed that they hadn't heard anything suspicious because I doubted that Justin wanted to end things with Juliet. At least the normal, rational Justin.


	9. Coming Clean

**Disclaimer: Do Not Own WOWP.**

* * *

><p>It's been a month since that date...<p>

"Hey, Mason, it's me again…..I was just wondering if everything's okay. I miss seeing you around the sub shop. Call me back." I sighed and hung up.

This was the sixth time I had called today and there was never an answer. I was worried. Mostly because I was afraid he had heard something when Justin had me in the bathroom.

"He didn't hear us." I jumped at the sound of Justin's voice.

"How did you –"

"I put a charm on the door. You know," he winked, "just in case." I rolled my eyes and almost started dialing the phone again when Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Honey, Mason's here to see you!"

My heart nearly skipped a beat and I saw Justin frown as I ran past him and down the hall to the stairs and practically into Mason's arms. He chuckled halfheartedly.

"I'm glad you missed me. I apologize for not answering your calls." I squeezed my arms around him and just enjoyed the feel of his arms. I broke down. I just couldn't take it anymore. For the past three months Justin and I hadn't spent any amount of time like we had at the museum. It angered him but I had realized that it didn't matter. I loved Mason. I had always loved Mason.

"Why are you crying, love?" I looked up into his worried eyes.

"I need to tell you something. T kind of goes back to the rain day we had at the park" he wiped away a stray tear gently. I leaned in slightly.

"Me first." I nodded as he led me out of the loft and the substation.

We just kept walking until we stopped in front of a deserted house.

"Before we go in I must warn you, Jennifer might be a bit harsh to you at first but that's because she's been on edge lately."

"Who's Jennifer?" I asked trying hard not to sound jealous. He smiled and took my hand in his.

"She's my guardian, Alex. Older than me and Juliet combined. But mind you, she looks like she's in her late twenties." I relaxed and hooked my arm through his.

"Well then…..let's go."


	10. Confessions

**The first draft was on my cell phone and got erased after some technical difficulties. I have to admit I liked that version better but this one's just as good.**

* * *

><p>The inside of the house looked nothing like the outside. The windows were whole and there were stairs that, I believe, lead up to a completely whole second floor. Even the furniture looked luxurious.<p>

"Mason, if you let that good for nothing wizard in here then you're sleeping outside again!" came a voice from a small hallway in the back of the room. It was later followed by the owner, a beautiful, tall woman who looked to be in her late twenties.

"Jennifer, it's just Alex." Her mood immediately changed as she pushed Mason aside and gave smothered me in a hug.

"So you're the girl that stole my little Mason's heart." She let go and I saw Mason blush.

"Must you?" He asked. She smiled and the raised her nose up as if to sniff the air.

"No wonder he was attracted to you…you're aura is strong." I just looked at her.

I understand that werewolves can sense the supernatural, much like any other animal can but I didn't know what my aura had anything to do with it. She sniffed the air again.

"Passion fruit, bird of paradise, mango, and a hint of grey rose. That's definitely it; I bet you attract a lot of strong, not so good people from the wizard world."

"How did you—"

"She doesn't know yet." said Mason, cutting me off. That was the second time today! I frowned and Jennifer followed my lead for what I assumed was a different reason.

"Well, I suggest you tell her then." He nodded and then, just as fast as she had wrapped her arms around me, she disappeared back into the hallway she had come from.

"Come sit with me, Love." I followed Mason to the ivory colored sofa that was a lot softer than it looked. He took my hand and looked into my eyes and I broke down.

"I am so sorry." I said burying my face into his shoulder and he slowly stroked my back in a comforting manner.

"It's okay. I know."

"What?" I said.

I was surprised. He couldn't possibly know…..could he?

"Alex, I've known about you and Justin since it started. I've known about every single second of it."

.

.

.

And my world came crashing down.


	11. AN

**I know I've left you guys with a suckish cliff hanger but do not fret! The sequel to His Eyes is out now so be on the lookout for His Heart.**

**Thanks for reading! (:**

**-KnightNinja13**


End file.
